Reading the story/Meeting the Princess
This is the scene where reading the story and meeting the princess in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Barney and Friends: The Land of Make Believe. film starts at town square portal opens and Ryan and the gang arrives Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Town square. Thomas: I know, look at all those cars. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. I hope the Dazzlings love that. With Blazette here and me as Sunset's bodyguard, I feel like Sunset is HBC. Herself but cool. nudges Bertram Blazette Shimmer: Excuse me, Bertram. Sunset informed you that he is my protector. Orla Ryan: And I hope this would be great. see two kids named Alex and Megan Matau T. Monkey: Look over there. Two kids. I hope they might be playing something that I would be able to... Oh. Well. I'm sure we can all just see for ourselves. others agree see Mr. Barns jogging Mr. Barns: Hi, Alex. Hi, Megan. Alex and Megan: Hi, Mr. Barns. Alex: You know your shoelace is untied? Mr. Barns: Oh, thanks. Are you playing with Barney? Megan: Yes, sir. Barney's voice Hello, Mr. Barns. Bertram T. Monkey: chuckles That kid is something. Ronnocx Lacey: I didn't know Barney is some kind of dragon. Ranyx: He is a dinosaur. Ireland-Head. the librarian walks carrying some books Cody Fairbrother: Mr. Barns, watch out! bumps to Mr. Barns and the books fall onto the floor Sci-Ryan: Oh dear! Lilly the Librarian: Oh. Oh goodness. Mr. Barns: I'm so sorry. Are you alright? Lilly the Librarian: Yes. I'm fine. Thank you. I'm fine. I really should watch out where I'm going. How are you? Mr. Barns: Great. Just out for a little jog. Lilly the Librarian: Oh good. Buck the Wiesel (EG): I'm no Fireman Sam but, she is right, mates. Evil Anna: up a book Here, Maam. a book to Lilly Lilly the Librarian: Thanks, kind lady. and Alex get some books and give them to Lilly Lilly the Librarian: Oh, thanks, kids. That's so sweet of you. Oh, thank you. Ryan F-Freeman: Those books are great, ma'am. Megan: The techno-human is right. That is a lot of books. Lilly the Librarian: Yeah, I just picked them from the library for my kids. They love to read. Alex: Hey, this looks really good. What's it about? Sir Daniel Fortesque: And what is this book called? Lilly the Librarian: Yeah. This is a fairy tale about a place called the Land of Make Believe. Alex, Megan and Ryan and Friends: Wow. Lilly the Librarian: Would you two and your new friends like to read it? Megan: Could we? Lilly the Librarian: Sure. Of course. Keep it. I better get the rest of these books upstairs, so I'll see you later. Mr. Barns Bye, Mr. Barns. Mr. Barns: I'll better get back to my jogging. Ryan F-Freeman: See you soon, Mr. Barns. Megan: the Barney doll Goodbye, Mr. Barns. Mr. Barns: Bye, kids. Bye, Technorganic Empire. Barney on the head Goodbye, Barney. away Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. The Land of Make Believe is a... sings A whole new world~ Meg Griffin: Yeah. I know this world could be amazing. Cody Fairbrother: You said it. I know Megatron won't be here like some kind of bird. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: I hope he is here, Cody. But if he is late, he would get.. clinches teeth fired. Alex: Wow. This looks really good. magic goes into the Barney doll and Barney comes to life Barney: Whoa-ho-ho! Oh I love a good book. Alex, Megan and the Technorganic Empire: Barney! Barney: Hi, Megan. Hi, Alex. I'm so glad to meet you. Including Ryan and his team, the Technorganic Empire. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Thomas did bring the Wiggles and thier friends from thier homeworld to tag along. Barney: I am sure he did, Ryan. Alex: Barney, look at this book. Barney the book Barney: Oh. The Land of Make Believe. Oh boy, oh boy! Oh, I bet it's full of giants and genies and jungles and journeys to most wonderful places. Megan: Wow. Really? Barney: Uh-huh. A story like that is as big as your imagination. Song The Land of Make Believe starts playing Barney: What if little birds could dance and sing~ Ryan F-Freeman: And we could fly with magic wings~ Hypno Star and the Dark Stars: Or maybe for a day I could be king~ Crash Bandicoot: You would be queens but close enough. Everyone: What if~ Barney: In the sky the rows and rows~ Of clouds were fluffy marshmallows~ Thomas: And we could reach them on our tippy-toes~ Everyone: Anything can happen~ Anything can be~ Anything can happen in the land of make believe Anything can happen here~ It's so much fun so give a cheer~ Anything can happen in the land of make believe~ What if~ Captain Feathersword: We sailed the ocean in a tub~ Rowing while we scrub-a-dub~ Dorothy the Dinosaur: Watching bubbles fly into the sky~ Jessie Primefan: Good one. Everyone: What if~ Pinkie Pie: We could jump up to the moon~ Greg Page: Fly round the world in a big balloon Murray Cook: And everyday could bring a new surprise~ Cody Fairbrother: Anything can happen~ Hurricane: Anything can be~ Madam Magianort: Anything can happen in the land of Make Believe Henry the Octopus: Anything can happen here~ Princess Odette and Prince Derek: It's so much fun so give a cheer~ Everyone: Anything can happen in the land of make believe~ Anything can happen in the land of make believe~ Blazette Shimmer: This place is a nice one. Megan: Oh, Barney. I wish I could go to a place like that. Barney: Well, you can, Megan. All you have to do is use your imagination. Megan: Yeah. Barney: Alex, would you like to read the story for us? Alex: Sure. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I would read it with you, Alex. Alex: Sure. Why not. Barney: Okay, great. I just love stories. gang sit down to listen Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Here we go. Alex: The Land of Make Believe. opens the book Ryan F-Freeman: Once upon a time, the king and queen of Make Believe received a wonderful present: a magical "gazing globe" that showed magical faraway lands! The Cyberlings: Ooooohhhhh. Sci-Ryan: Fantastic. Alex: "There's one important thing to remember," The king and Queen said. "You can look all you like, but, don’t touch it." Orla Ryan: Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts